Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a layer provided on a substrate in an optical component.
Description of the Related Art
A known optical component includes a substrate and a plurality of layers provided on the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-34502 discloses a cover in which an antireflection film having a four-layer structure is provided on a quartz crystal plate. For example, in the case where the antireflection film is redeposited for reproduction, it is desirable to remove the plurality of layers constituting the antireflection film from a surface of the substrate.
In the case of removing a plurality of layers provided on a substrate and formed of different materials, a method may be used in which an upper layer is removed and a lower layer is then removed. However, there may be a problem in that the production process is complicated when the upper layer and the lower layer are separately removed. This problem becomes more severe with an increase in the number of layers to be removed.